Maia Parker
Maia Winifred Parker, or Mega Celestial Maia of her superhero name, is the main protagonist of the Mega Celestial Maia series and the show. She is currently a middle school student attending at Broxbert Middle School. Description Maia was born in Baltimore, Maryland and diagnosed with a disability called the autism spectrum disorder and even Asperger's syndrome, she never realized she had autism since age 8. Of her autism when she was much younger, Maia had trouble dealing with "loud noises" and likes playing alone (also had a trouble with no eye contact). She eagerly has a dream to become a heroine of the intergalactic and galaxy time. During her tragic childhood past in preschool, a lot of kids make fun and teased her too much and torments her stories being "stupid" or "lame". Maia and her family moved to Trenton, New Jersey because there were alot of danger and crimes, so the family decided to where Maia's father's brother are and spent the night with them and help them find a home for them. The address is 2198 Denzel Street and the color is pink (Maia's favorite color along with purple). Now Maia is attending at Broxbert Middle School and is currently in seventh grade. She finds her destiny starting in the episode Welcome, Little Sorceress! after falling in a magical pipe leading her to the land of Utropollis, there she met Lady Cassiopeia and gives her the Amulet of Despina for her to transform into a sorceress and fight crime in Utropollis and Trenton. Personality Maia is portrayed in a smart, intelligent, and sensitive personality. She is a kind, outgoing, sweet, clumsy, generous, and happy-go-lucky teenage girl. On after school or free times, her favorite interest is all about art and a little bit of writing, she is imaginative and artistic. However, if her art or sketches gets messed up, that'll lead her disappointed in despair. Maia dislikes being interrupted while daydreaming in her fantasies. She was paranoid and fragile from being bullied in her past; Maia is considered a very emotional person. Her autism if very high functioning, but always act like a normal girl. When she sees someone having trouble, Maia is very helpful and friendly assisting others having problems of their lives. Mega Celestial Maia In sorceress form, she is still intelligent, smart, artistic, cheerful, generous, and outgoing. But she becomes more mature, confident, optimistic, extra helpful, and heroic due to her duty to protect Trenton and Utropollis. Maia is very knowledgeable doing puzzles out, so she is cautious of her surroundings. Her anxiety reduces down due to her bravery as a sorceress, except some loud noises. Appearance and Equipment As a civilian Maia is a young slender African-American teenage girl. Her skin is tannish-brown and her hair is dark brown and short, she also has a single lock sticking out. She has dark brown eyes and her face has freckles spread across her nose, she wears gray rectangle-framed glasses. She is dressed in a hot pink turtleneck sweater with a design of three purple diamonds in the center and a blue pleated skirt. Maia wears a pattern of white and pink striped knee high stockings and black Mary Jane flats. She wears a magical amulet around her neck. As a sorceress Both of her hair and eyes are pink; her hair is tied into two buns on the top of her head with purple rubber bands, her sideburns spread between her forehead on both sides of her hair, and she still has a single lock. Her makeup only consists grayish-pink lip gloss. She wears pink science-esque goggles, Maia's hero attire is a light pink skin-tight jumpsuit with a purple pleated skirt and a teal-grayish buckle around her waist. The weapons she has are purple bracers on her wrists and ankles as her weapons to fight (and elemental powers to perform). Gallery TBA Powers and Abilities * Glitter Ball - Maia can perform a ball of light and aim it at the enemy. * Glittering Beam - The move for Maia to shoot and blast a giant beam to an enemy. * Glitter Kick - Jumps then performs a flip kick. * Cosmic Twirl - Maia twirls in a ballerina-like position then roundhouse kicks. * Glowing Propel - Twirls faster in a galactic tornado. * Astroport - Maia's transparent clone will remain in the position where she was and transports to another position. * Semi Drive - For this move, Maia will curve into the shape of a crescent and then dives to attack. * Intergalactic Navigation - Maia uses this power to purify a darkened villain's soul and awake the civilian from their evil alter egos, including resetting the damage they done too. * Psychic Barrier - Summons a barrier to block projectiles towards her and her allies (using it to reflect projectiles too). * Descending Crescent - Of the same move Semi Drive, Maia's sends multiple clones to dive then she will be the last one to unleash a powerful attack. Trivia * The voice actress and creator behind Maia share the same disability, slight appearance, and same birthday on October 25. * Maia's name means "brave or confident" of the Greek mythology. * At the age of 18 months, Maia was nonverbal and learned to speak until the age of 5. * Maia has four interests that is consired her favorite hobbies, it's okay if she likes to do other things with other people and she likes to do yoga with her mother. *#The first one is art as her top favorite hobby, she enjoys drawing and painting pictures. *#Her second interest is writing/reading, she likes to make up stories of anything relating to science. *#Thirdly, astrology for her to study about natural science of the galaxy and Maia seems to enjoy her physics class. *#She seems to be in fashion of the designs. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:People from Baltimore Category:Students Category:Sorcerers Category:People from Utropollis